Hidden Compassion
by Archer83
Summary: Before Jason Shepard became the man he was destined to be, a kind stranger comforts him in the worst moments of his life.


**Summary: **Before Jason Shepard became the man he was destined to be, a kind stranger comforts him in the worst moments of his life.

**Disclaimer: **Vergil1989 and I own none of this.

**Authors Notes: **Yet another idea that just popped in my head, and had to be forcibly removed by writing it down. Thanks to Vergil1989 the Crossover King for once again giving me a ton of help!

Jason lay on the ground, curled up in the fetal position as he bled out. Fingers sticky with crimson red were pressed against his stomach in a vain attempt to hold onto his life, if only for a few minutes more. It was quiet now, anyone who had put up any resistance to the batarians had been killed hours ago. _I wasn't good enough. I couldn't save any of them. _Images of the boy's family in the last horrific moments of their lives filled his mind. Tears began to stream down his face as a shadow blocked the radiant sun. Jason tensed, waiting for the end. When it didn't come however, he looked up at the stranger, having no idea what to expect.

A suited alien kneeled next to the grievously wounded boy, before putting a calming hand on his arm. "Shhh...it will be alright young one, I won't hurt you. I promise." She, going by her voice and the lines of her suit, then gently pulled the weak human's hand away and started applying what little medi-gel she had to his gunshot wound. "This should help with the pain, are there any others nearby?"

Jason could only shake his head as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. His blue eyes were full of fear and pain even as his physical discomfort started to fade. There was hardly anything left of his home, save for a few smoldering ruins that once had stood in the now scorched farmland surrounding him. Friends that he had known all of his life were dead or worse, captured by the batarians and made into slaves, and his family... They had fought back and, because of their valiant yet futile resistance, had been made an example of to the rest of the colonists.

Jason flinched when the woman positively radiated anger for a moment, but it quickly passed when she saw the effect it had on him. "The batarians are pulling out, but I am sure that is...of little comfort." A small first aid kit was quickly produced from a hidden pocket in her suit before she started to clean and bandage the partially healed wound. When he started to shake, almost violently, the quarian, Jason's foggy mind supplied, softly brushed his hair for moment. "Don't worry, stay right here, I'll be right back."

Just a hint of amusement pulled at Jason's lips. _As if I could make it two meters. _It couldn't have been thirty seconds by the time he heard the sound of running feet. True to her word, the quarian was back already with a slightly singed blanket. Considering that quarians were known to be scavengers and salvagers, Jason wasn't about to complain about his good fortune as she carefully wrapped it around his still shaking body. He realized she must have grabbed it from the barn. The thick tough fabric was used to keep the horses warm on cooler nights. Not that it mattered, it could have been covered in crap and he would have been happy as his limbs started to warm a few minutes later.

His teeth still chattering, Jason managed to get a couple words out. "Th-thank you." He wasn't certain, but the subdued noises from underneath her helmet sounded suspiciously like she was crying.

"Save your strength, you're going to need it." The quarian replied as she tucked the blanket closer around his shivering form.

"I'm Ja-Jason. Wh-what's your n-name?" A lot of people would have probably been disgusted by the idea of a quarian holding them in their arms, but Jason had never been like most people. Despite what he had always heard about them, he had always kept an open mind in regards to the alien neighbors among them. It didn't hurt that his shaking had finally stopped entirely, thanks to her shared body heat.

"Kara'Zorah vas Rayya, and it's nice to meet you Jason." His eyelids felt like lead as 'Kara' pressed him against her a little tighter. "Shhh...sleep if you can." She highly doubted Jason would be sleeping for any length of time, especially not after today, but there was no telling when help would arrive.

"Not...tired." The quarian gave a sad little laugh as he futilely tried to stay awake.

"You're stubborn, just like my little Tali. Close your eyes and rest Jason." While Kara said that as kindly as possible, the boy didn't miss the stern motherly tone in her voice. His world faded to black less than a minute later, after finally giving in and shutting his eyes.

**An unknown amount of time later... **

"Help me get this quarian trash out of here!" A loud shout jolted Jason awake, and his eyes shot open instantly. He seemed to be in some form of medical bay as he tried to sit up, but that didn't catch his attention. It was the two Alliance marines that were dragging the kicking and screaming quarian away from his bedside that drew his gaze and his rage.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" The small area was rapidly bathed in a dark blue glow from the fiery aura that had engulfed the enraged teen. Both incredibly surprised men were thrown into a wall when twin orbs of biotic energy struck them in the chest.

"Jason...calm down, it's okay. I'm alright. I know you don't want to hurt anyone." The quarian cautiously approached the exhausted boy, who collapsed as he suddenly broke down into racking sobs. " I know it hurts, you're going to make it Jason. I know you are."

The two marines made a move to restrain Jason after picking themselves off the floor, and to deal with the quarian, but someone stopped them dead in their tracks. "What the hell is going on in here?! You two! Get out! I'll deal with you later." Looking to where the booming voice had come from, both Jason and Kara met the stern gaze of one Lieutenant David Anderson. The two marines were too cowed by the man to protest, as they ran out of the infirmary as if their asses were on fire. "Are you alright miss?"

"I'm fine, thank you Lieutenant." Kara replied even as she ran to Jason's side and gently pulled him from the floor. "I'm more worried about Jason. As to the treatment...it is what I have come expect."

Anderson looked to the now quietly sobbing boy next as he gently rested a hand on his shoulder. "Nice job son, you saved me having to deck those idiots myself. I promise you this, things will get better...in time." Whether he meant the pain of the recent loss or something else entirely, Kara couldn't be sure. Anderson had been impressed by the young biotic's actions, both from what the quarian and the few other survivors had reported seeing during the raid, and the scene just now. "You know, the Alliance navy could always use a brave man like you."

The quarian glared at the officer for giving a newly orphaned boy a recruitment pitch. "Revenge won't bring them back, Jason. Be sure you join for the right reasons, if that is what you decide." Kara appreciated the officer's efforts to try and throw the boy a lifeline, but she also knew that what he had offered right then was the last thing the damaged young man needed. Violence didn't solve anything. If anything, it only made sure the cycle continued. She knew that from personal experience.

Jason looked to Kara with desperation in his eyes. "Could you stay...just for a little while."

"Of course." The tone in her voice made it clear that she wouldn't have had it any other way.

"I'll be sure to stick around as well, at least until you're someplace safe Jason. As for Ms. Zorah, she's safe here with you, so don't worry about her. You have my word." Anderson quietly left the room to deal with the two incompetent jack asses waiting for him outside as the quarian hugged the boy to her. _This is what humanity came out here for. Petty squabbles will only make things worse. Today is just more proof of that._

**Several years later.**

As the memory faded, Commander Jason Shepard focused on the present as he just stared at the young girl in front of him, hoping no one saw how wide his eyes had been under his helmet. She'd just explained why she was on the Citadel to that useless prick, Udina. Her pilgrimage, but Jason had already known that was the case. After being saved by the kind woman back on Mindoir, Jason had made it a point to learn whatever he could about the quarian people that hadn't included the propaganda crap that still circulated the extranet.

Shepard noticed Anderson staring at the girl as well, and both men shared a knowing look. _What are the chances I'd ever get to meet her daughter? _"It's nice to meet you Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." _Maybe I can even talk her into joining the crew of the Normandy?_

_End Notes: Well now I can go back to helping Vergil with our many, MANY, upcoming chapters lol. This idea hit me like a sledgehammer and just wouldn't go away until I gave in and wrote this. I hope you enjoyed it, and please feel free to leave a review or a PM if you like._


End file.
